Sed
by Roxmarie
Summary: .:Jasper:. Cuando tiene sed, sólo la sangre guía su actuar, no hay nada más, y lo único en lo que puede pensar es en cuánto desea probar a esa insípida humana a quien su hermano tanto ama. .:Al César lo que es del César LOL:.


_Fic escrito respondiendo al reto "Al César lo que es del César", del foro "El lobo, la oveja y el león", a.k.a. LOL._

_Millones de agradecimientos a Winry-chan (pueden encontrarla en mis autores favoritos) por sacarme del atolladero. El Fic es prácticamente obra suya, si he de ser franca._

_**Disclaimer: **Personajes e historia original de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**:. Sed .:**_  
_

El olor de la apetitosa sangre de Bella aún inundaba la sala de los Cullen casi tanto como la tensión que había quedado detrás del desastre de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Él podía sentirlo, podía sentir la decepción de Carlisle y Esme, la angustia de Edward desde que había regresado a casa, incluso podía sentirla a ella… Pero en ese preciso instante nada le importaba, lo único que deseaba, lo único que en verdad quería era sentir el sabor de esa insípida humana pasando por su garganta.

-Jasper…-susurró Alice detrás de la puerta de su cuarto.

-Déjame solo -gruñó él ininteligiblemente, mientras en su desesperación rebotaba contra las paredes del cuarto.

Su respiración se entrecortaba, los pensamientos lógicos desaparecían y era entonces cuando el ardor de su garganta se hacia incontrolable.

-Jasper -repitió Alice con la voz quebrada. Él no le contestó.

Ella sabía que en el futuro Isabella Swan sólo tenía dos finales, pero ahora la visión se distorsionaba y la imagen que aparecía en su mente le hacía desear poder derramar lágrimas.

Se sentía tan impotente… _"¿Por qué él?", _pensaba molesta.

-Abre la puerta -ordenó de pronto la voz de Edward. No hubo respuesta.

La vista de Jasper se hacía carmesí, el aroma de la sangre era como un camino en la oscuridad.

Entonces Emmett abrió la puerta del cuarto estrepitosamente. Y como un animal salvaje Jasper corrió a través de ella, sus instintos estaban sueltos. Casi igual a un neófito. Sus hermanos contemplaron la escena, horrorizados, y de inmediato trataron de darle alcance.

_"__Sangre"_,se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Jasper. No había razón. No había cordura. Sólo había sed.

Corrió por el bosque, la luna estaba llena y lo guiaba un lazo rojo. Saltó con facilidad entre las casas, ni un alma lo distrajo. En cuestión de minutos estaba a un par de metros de su víctima. Su mano rozaba la ventana de Bella Swan.

Iba a despedazarla de manera rápida, no perdería el tiempo en ridículos juegos. La boca se le hizo agua solamente imaginando la escena.

Un gruñido furioso lo alertó, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse Edward le saltó encima. Con un movimiento violento lo lanzó lo más lejos que la circunstancia le permitió. Jasper rebotó contra un árbol y de inmediato embistió con una ira demoníaca lo primero que tuvo en frente.

A Alice.

Emmett lo atacó por atrás y Jasper clavó los colmillos en su piel marmórea, el grandote lanzó un grito de dolor pero aún así no lo soltó. Carlisle llegó justo cuando Jasper se quitaba de encima a su hermano. Ocupó rápidamente su lugar y lo sostuvo.

-Jasper, detente, tú no quieres hacer esto -le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Es inútil Carlisle! Él sí quiere hacerlo -le discutía Edward mientras Jasper trataba desesperadamente de zafarse.

-¡Jasper! -insistía en llamarlo Alice. Esme y Rosalie la sostenían. Ellas sabían que si era necesario irían a atacar, pero ahora lo mejor era esperar.

Emmett ya se había levantado. Escupió la tierra que había entrado a su boca y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas (que eran bastantes) le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Jasper. Eso fue suficiente para despertar un poco la conciencia de su hermano.

-Carlisle… -gruñó-. Tengo sed.

-Lo sé, hijo, pero tienes que controlarte, no puedes dejar que te domine, eres mejor que eso -le dijo Carlisle sin soltarlo.

-Y si no te controlas… Yo lo haré por ti, hermanito -susurró Emmett con un tono burlón, sabía perfectamente que los demás le escucharían.

-Saquémoslo de aquí -habló secamente Edward. Jasper aún estaba pensando cómo matar a Bella y él podía verlo claramente.

Juntos los tres vampiros tomaron a Jasper y lo arrastraron de regreso a casa. Las tres chicas los siguieron de cerca, a una distancia prudente, por si él se soltaba pudiesen interceptarlo. Una vez en el jardín de la casa, empezaron a hablar.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? -preguntó entristecida Esme.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea irnos un tiempo a visitar el aquelarre de Tania -le respondió Carlisle con tono cansado.

-¡Jasper, deja de pensar en eso! -gritó de pronto Edward, exasperado.

-¿Aún no lo deja? -le cuestionó angustiada Alice. Colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Jasper pero este no la miró.

-No – e respondió Edward secamente.

-Creo que lo comprendo… Esto es lo que somos -dijo Emmett y se arrancó la camiseta. El dolor de la ponzoña era casi tan insoportable como la sed que jamás se iría. Ellos podían sentirla, incluso Carlisle; después de todo, ignorarla, soportarla o controlarla no significaba que ya no estuviese allí.

-Somos mucho más que esto -le contradijo Rosalie.

-¡No! -exclamó Edward-. Somos iguales a Jasper, no me sorprendería que un día yo también quisiera…

No pudo terminar la frase. Quedó un silencio incómodo en el que lo único que se escuchaba eran los gruñidos de la pelea que mantenía Jasper consigo mismo.

Gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer en la penumbra de la noche y resbalaban por la lisa y dura piel de las mejillas de todos.

-Iré a empacar -dijo de pronto Alice, después de ver como se dividirían el camino de todos. Esme y Rosalie entraron tras ella.

-Vamos a llevarlo al bosque -le hablo Carlisle a Emmett y juntos llevaron a cazar a Jasper.

Edward vio el camino que llevaba a casa de Bella, le lanzó un beso al aire esperando que ella lo recibiera, y suspiró, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Y a pesar del dolor que estaba causando, en la mente de Jasper sólo se repetían las mismas palabras: _"Tengo sed"_.

* * *

_Winry-chan y su servidora, esperamos de todo corazón que el Fic haya sido de su entero agrado. Cualquier comentario es muy bien recibido en un review._

Gidget._  
_


End file.
